Bad Dudes: Japan
by Dark Master Schmidt
Summary: The emperor has been kidnapped by ninjas. Are Ranma and Ryouga bad enough dudes to rescue the emperor?


Disclaimer: Bad Dudes is the property of Data East, with Ranma 1/2 being Takahashi Rumiko's. No profit is gained from this work.

"..." Speech.

Bad Dudes: Japan

By

Dark Master Schmidt

--------------------------------------

Rampant ninja related crimes these days... Japan is not the exception...

Ranma punched a random ninja in the face, sending him to his doom. "Damn ninjas!" Ranma cursed. "Where did you take the emperor?"

Ranma readied himself as more ninjas lunged at him. Avoiding a shuriken, Ranma quickly sent a kick towards the poor ninja, taking him down with one hit.

"Ranma! Look out!" Ryouga grabbed a blue ninja and swiftly threw him at a black ninja descending above Ranma with an attack.

"Argh!" The ninjas cried out in pain as they fell unconscious.

"Nice save, dude." Ranma grinned at his companion, and casually backhanded the ninja behind him.

"Anytime." Ryouga nailed three ninjas in the chest with a roundhouse kick. "Let's hurry up and save the emperor."

"Yeah. These suckers don't know when to quit." With a battle cry, Ranma went all out at the battalion of ninjas advancing on them, with Ryouga shortly joining in afterwards.

Punches, kicks, combos, chi blasts, and a few hours later, Ranma and Ryouga ignored the defeated ninjas and continued walking on some street in Shinjuku.

Suddenly, a huge fatass landed in front of them, seemingly out of nowhere. The boss character advanced threateningly.

"Are you with those damn ninjas?" Ranma asked, annoyed.

"Where the hell did you take the emperor!" Ryouga demanded. "Answer me!"

The fat man opened his mouth, but instead of answering, he spat fire towards the dudes.

"What the hell?" Ranma sidestepped from danger's way.

"Looks like this is the boss encounter, Ranma!" Ryouga leapt away.

"So this retard might know somethin'." Ranma and Ryouga look at each other for a moment, and then proceeded to kick the boss' ass.

"Hyah!" Ryouga delivered the final blow to the fat boss.

The boss walked backwards shakily for a moment before falling unconscious.

"I'M BAD!!" They both cried out in unison in a bad victory pose.

---

Ranma and Ryouga walked on top of a running train.

"Why the hell are we on top of a train?" Ryouga asked in confusion.

"It's the next stage." Ranma answered.

"And what's with this music?" Ryouga looked around. "Where the hell is it coming from?"

"Beats me, dude." Ranma shrugged. "Never mind that, here come the ninjas!" Ranma pointed at the legion of ninjas running like morons in broad daylight.

"Not this crap again..." Ryouga groaned, kicking a ninja in the guts. "What a bunch of pushovers."

"Agreed." Ranma continued to kick all sorts of major ass.

After beating the shit out of the ninjas, Ranma and Ryouga kicked the boss' ass and advanced to the next stage.

---

"Huffpuff..." Ranma tried to catch his breath. "Okay, we finally reached the last stage."

"Yeah." Ryouga looked around. "The emperor has to be here." Ryouga growled. "If he's not, I'm gonna raise some hell."

"Tell me about it."

The two bad dudes ran through the mansion in a search for the emperor. All the while, thousands of ninjas jumped out of nowhere every few seconds.

"Damn grey ninjas and their shurikens!!" Ranma complained and used a brown ninja as his shield.

"Shishi Hokodan!" Ryouga blasted a crapload of ninjas away.

After some actual effort this time, the bad duo finally reached a huge door at the end of a corridor.

Ranma kicked the door open without any hesitation, and they rushed inside.

Inside awaited them the most unbelievable sight. Towards the end of the large room, the final boss sat on a large chair that screamed villain. But what's important is who this villain is.

"Kunou?!" Ranma yelled, bewildered. "_You're_ the last boss?"

Ryouga stared at him in shock.

"Indeed I am, vile sorcerer!" Tatewaki rose from his chair. "It is about time you made it here."

"Ranma! It's the emperor!" Ryouga gestured at a tied up man at the side of the chair.

Ranma looked at the emperor, and then turned back to the last boss. "What the _hell_ were you thinking, Kunou?" He demanded.

"Alas!" Tatewaki exclaimed. "I, the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High, have been forced to resort to such means in order to outlaw evil sorcerers such as yourself in this country!"

"That's it? You kidnapped the friggin' emperor for _that_?" Ranma looked at him like he had grown a bad dude on his head.

Ryouga shook his head.

"Of course not!" Tatewaki yelled. "I shall also ask the emperor for a date with the pigtailed girl! Nothing can stop me now!" Tatewaki laughed like a loon. "HA HA HA HA HA!!!"

"That has to be the dumbest thing I ever heard." Ryouga turned to Ranma. "Time to bring him down, dude."

"Yeah."

"Hah!" Tatewaki held his bokken. "Defeat me? Such insolence! Have at thee!!"

Tatewaki charged at the bad dudes in all of his great might. Unfortunately, it only took one punch from Ranma, and a kick from Ryouga to render him unconscious.

"I'M BAD!!!" Ranma and Ryouga did the bad victory pose.

And thus, Japan's heroes rescued the emperor, just like real bad dudes.

---

The emperor of Japan sat behind his flashy and expensive desk with a broad smile at the bad dudes.

"Hey, Dudes. Thanks for rescuing me. Let's go for sushi... Ha ha ha ha!"

--------------------------------------

THE END

--------------------------------------

Author's Notes:

http://badosaka. ytmnd. com/


End file.
